


Dean and Castiel's Bin Adventures

by KnittedOri



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cute, Fluff, GISHWHES, Gen, Team UnNatural, word challenge: Bin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-22
Updated: 2014-07-21
Packaged: 2018-02-09 21:54:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1999305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnittedOri/pseuds/KnittedOri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short fic challenge made by a Sent2TheBeast. I was told to write a story based around the word 'bin'. So here is some cute Dean and Castiel fluff. Just for reference, Mary never died, and John never became a hunter. Castiel and Dean are five years old, Sammy is one, and the Novacks' live across the street.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dean and Castiel's Bin Adventures

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sent2TheBeast](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sent2TheBeast/gifts).



Focus Word: Bin 

John and Mary Winchester chuckled happily as they watched Dean carry around his toy cut off shotgun, while pulling various objects into a pile in the middle of their living room. The most prominent items were two empty bins.

“Dean, what are you doing son?” John asked, as Dean put down his toy gun in order to drag his one year old brother, Sam towards the pile. 

The five year old merely looked at his father with a serious expression, “preparing for Cas.” As he managed to place his brother in one of the bins, but not before placing various towels and blankets down in the bin for Sam to lay on. The second bin merely laid there, void of any tapering for the time being. 

Staring perplexed at his eldest son, John glanced questioningly over at Mary. ‘What?’ he mouthed. 

Mary merely shook her head, as the doorbell suddenly rang-followed by a small polite knock. 

“Cas!” Dean squealed, grabbing his toy shot gun, and running towards the entrance. Bouncing happily on his feet, Dean waited for his mom to come open the door. 

As Mary opened the door, Dean stopped bouncing and adopted a more ‘serious’ looking expression-which Mary referred to as, ‘Deans’ cute pouty face’. 

“Mrs. Novack! How nice of you to stop by.” Mary greeted happily, as she hugged the other woman. 

“Oh, Mrs. Winchester, I regret that I can not stay to chat. I am merely here to drop off Castiel.” Mrs. Novack replied, as she handed Mary the usual list of things that Castiel was not allowed to eat. 

Mary merely smiled in acceptance of the list, even though they had various letters with the same information written on them located throughout the house. 

Seeing his short black haired, baby blue eyed friend standing sheepishly on his pouch, Dean took Cas’s hand in his own and dragged him towards their living room. 

Where Dean was dressed in blue jeans, black AC/DC shirt, and green jacket, Castiel was dressed in deep brown corduroy pants, a white button up long sleeve shirt, knitted green vest, and tan trench coat; clutching a miniature black replica messenger bag. 

“Dean, what are we doing today?” Castiel asked as he looked at the bins with various objects piled around them. 

One of them being Deans trusty toy gun. 

“Hunters.” Dean replied, nodding in agreement to his statement. 

“Okay, what do we need to do first?” 

“Fix the car, of course!” Dean replied, as he walked over to the bin-which had been dubbed ‘baby’ in their past games. 

Walking over to the bin, Castiel grabbed some bowls and books-stacking the bowls and books under the four corners of the bin, as the other five year old lifted the bin off the ground. 

“Got it?” Dean asked, huffing slightly as he did. 

“Yes,” Castiel replied happily as he stepped back and reached to help Dean lower the bin carefully onto the stacked objects. 

Grinning at their accomplishment, Dean grabbed the box of toy tools that he had placed by Sammy’s bin. Looking inside to check on his brother, only to see that he was playing and chewing on the soft blocks that Dean had placed in there earlier. 

Dragging the tool box over to the ‘baby’ bin, Dean placed the box beside Castiel before laying down on his back and pulling himself under the bin. 

“Wrench,” he called out, holding out his hand towards Castiel. 

Castiel placed the wrench in his friends outstretched hand, saying wrench to let Dean know that the object was in his hand. 

Dean pulled his hand, and subsequent wrench, back under the bin and proceeded to make various odd noise to represent a bolt being tightened and pipes being hit with the wrench. 

After he was done ‘fixing’ the ‘baby’ bin, Dean pulled himself from under the bin and placed the wrench back in the tool box. Castiel and Dean then took the ‘baby’ bin off of the stacked objects and placed it beside Sam’s bin. Grabbing on the bowls and a blanket, Dean folded the blanket and put it in the back section of the ‘baby’ bin. 

“You sit here,” he ordered Castiel, still clutching the bowl as he did so. 

Castiel nodded seriously at his friend, before climbing into the bin and sitting on the blanketed section of the bin. Dean handed Castiel the bowl and his toy gun, before he climbed into the bin himself. 

“Okay,” Dean started, “you’re the angel that’s come to help Sammy and I fight the demons. Sammy and I are great hunters that are going to avenge our family from a yellow eyed demon okay?” Dean explained as he pointed towards a bat toy with yellow eyes that was laying on the couch. 

“Sounds fun! Can we start now?” Castiel exclaimed, his baby blue eyes twinkling happily. 

Dean’s face reddened slightly as he nodded sheepishly, shaking his head slightly, he scowled lightly as he turned to face the front of the bin. Sitting down cross legged, Dean used the bowl as a steering wheel and proceeded to sing ‘Eye of the Tiger’ albeit a bit off key.

Castiel laughed happily at Dean’s singing, before joining in on the merriment. 

Throughout their entire adventure, Mary and John had merely sat on the opposite couch and watched the two boys play the day away.


End file.
